Two is better than one
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby knows Burton watches her, and she's been spying on him... then he invites her into his office.  Threesome Abby/Lester/Burton.


_I make no apologies, this is porn. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, please review_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abby had been in some pretty crazy situations in her life – the whole "rips in time" thing for a start; being stranded for a year in a time millions of years before humans had even existed was another – she'd even woken up in some strange places after drunken parties at University, and experienced the occasional "What the hell did I do last night?"... but they all paled into insignificance to this.

She'd known for some time that Philip Burton watched her. She'd caught him staring at her breasts on more than one occasion, and the way his hand lingered on her arm or waist when he spoke... She also knew that he screwed Lucy, his secretary, at least twice a week, spreading her legs whilst he pinned her against his desk and fucked her till she screamed. She'd caught them one afternoon and couldn't help but watch; the cries of the other woman turning her on. After that, Abby found herself drawn there again and again to watch. Burton knew she was there although he never said anything, but he would make eye contact with her and hold her gaze as he shot his load into the sobbing secretary's wet pussy.

This particular afternoon, Abby had strolled past his office and noticed Lucy was not at her desk. This meant only one thing at this time of day, and she couldn't resist taking a peek through the crack in the door. She expected to see the usual sight but to her surprise Burton was alone. He was sat at his desk with his cock in his hand, pumping it furiously. Even from a distance, Abby could see just how big he was – no wonder Lucy kept going back for more! As she watched, she slid her hand inside her jeans and her knickers, pressing her fingers against her clitoris and circling it. Despite the fact that Burton was a man she hated, the thought of his huge cock inside her was an extremely pleasant one.

She let out a gasp, betraying her presence to Burton. He looked up, and for a moment both froze. Then, a smile crept across his face – not a warm or inviting smile but one resembling that of a snake luring its prey towards it. Abby was his prey. "Don't just stand there!" he called. "Come in and get a better look!"

She should've run away at that point, but her curiosity and state of arousal got the better of her. She stepped into the office and slowly walked towards him, swallowing nervously. Burton removed his hand from his cock, allowing it to stand free from the opening in his trousers. It really was a magnificent specimen; one of the largest Abby had ever seen, and she felt her womb clench and a flood of moisture between her legs. Her body needed that cock, and the sooner the better.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, and he leaned back. "Suck it!" he commanded. Abby didn't need telling twice, she grasped his hard shaft with one hand and slid her lips over the tip. He let out a groan and grabbed a handful of her hair, holding her head in place. Wrapping her fingers around the base, she pulled back his foreskin and swirled her tongue around the glistening tip; tasting his arousal. Then she began to suck, taking in the first couple of inches. Burton threw back his head, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he groaned his appreciation.

Abby almost choked when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She pulled back, panting for air but Burton grabbed her head harder and thrust back inside her mouth. "Make me cum, Abby!" he growled. His hips rolled, and Abby knew he was close to release so she doubled her efforts. Sucking as if her life depended on it, she gripped onto his thighs and braced herself. His body began to jerk involuntarily, and with a "Fuck, yes!" he exploded into her and begged her not to stop. She had no intention of stopping; her head was spinning and he tasted so good. She felt his wonderful, hot juices sliding down her throat and the stirring in her groin grew more intense.

Just as he was withdrawing his softening cock from her mouth, the door to the office opened. Shit! Why didn't she lock it? To her horror, it was Lester. This was going to take some explaining – she was on her knees between Burton's thighs, cum dribbling down her chin and his semi-erect cock in her hand. Somehow, Abby knew "This isn't what it looks like," wasn't going to cut it.

"James," Burton said nonchalantly. "You're just in time."

Abby looked up. What the hell did he mean?

"You said it would be Lucy."

"She had to go home early; but don't worry, we still have a playmate." Burton nodded his head towards Abby.

Playmate? Oh god! Surely they weren't thinking she would join in with both of them? As she moved to stand up, her head was at Lester's crotch and he was pulling his cock out of his trousers. OK, so they _were_ expecting her suck both of them. With the taste of Burton's cum still in her mouth, she slid her lips over the tip of Lester's cock and began to suck him. He sighed softly as she sank lower onto him, and Abby felt him swell and harden in her mouth.

Burton pressed himself against Abby's body, his hands cupping her breasts from behind and caressing them as he licked her neck and ear. Abby squirmed; a pleasurable shiver ran straight through her spine. There was no doubt in her mind where this was leading, and the thought both terrified her and exhilarated her. Not only was she about to have sex with two men – which she had fantasised about many times since puberty – but those two men were both her bosses, and old enough to be her father.

Lester's cock was now completely erect, and he slid it in and out of her mouth with a steady pace. His fingers tangled into Abby's long hair but he was less forceful than Burton had been. It seemed he was happy for Abby to simply pleasure him at her pace. He sighed as her tongue swirled around his shaft and her hands cupped his balls; her warm breath so good against his skin.

Burton had unfastened the buttons on Abby's shirt and was pulling it from her shoulders. His hands then slid inside the waistband of her jeans and forced aside the fabric of her knickers. Abby let out a shocked cry as two of his fingers pushed into her wet cunt and he bit down onto her shoulder. His fingers curled inside her and then he grabbed at her breasts, pressing his erection against the small of her back.

Abby knew she was close to orgasm; Burton's fingers fucking her, the feel of his rough hand on her breast, his erection making his intent known, whilst Lester's cock twitched in her mouth also close to releasing. She pressed herself into Burton's touch and he rewarded her with more pressure. His thumb pressed her sensitive clitoris and that was enough to make her body jerk in pleasure. At the same moment, Lester let out a loud moan and he exploded into her throat. His cum slid down her throat in the same way Burton's had minutes earlier, and Abby gasped for air. She had swallowed two loads of cum and it felt amazing. She didn't want this to end and was waiting to see what they would do to her next.

Burton tugged her wrist, making her stand up. He turned her to face him and grabbed her face with both hands to pull her into a rough, desperate kiss. She responded; her tongue tangling with his and his hands pulling her shirt off her completely and practically tore her bra away to expose her pert breasts. His mouth moved to her breast and he sucked the erect nipple, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. Abby sighed; she needed this so much. Every inch of her body was tingling, responding to the attentions of her two lovers.

She felt her jeans loosen, and realised that Lester was sliding them down past her hips. She wriggled to help him remove them, and soon both her jeans and knickers were pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and instinctively parted her legs, knowing Lester's hands were sliding up her thighs with only one thing in mind. His fingers parted her pussy lips and he slid his tongue into her wet entrance.

"Yess!" Abby breathed. His tongue felt like a cock, and Lester's experience and skill soon showed. He knew exactly what to do, alternating between probing her and licking her folds. He nipped and sucked her clitoris, and Abby cried out sharply. She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the wonderful sensations of mouths and tongues sucking, licking, biting... heavy breathing and satisfied moans filled the air as Abby felt another orgasm beginning to rage inside. She couldn't believe she was going to come again so soon after her first orgasm; quite why she had never fulfilled her fantasy of two men at once before now she didn't understand.

Her body shook violently, and her knees felt weak. The orgasm overwhelmed her entire body and for a few moments she was completely at their mercy unable to do anything. As she tried to regain some composure, Lester and Burton shifted positions. Burton was in front of her, pushing her against the desk, whilst Lester moved to one side. Burton lifted her to sit on the edge and forced her legs apart, licking his lips when he realised how wet she was for him. With no warning, he thrust his cock into her, making her scream out. He was large and it hurt, and Abby squirmed. He pushed into her hard, until his balls prevented him from going any deeper and he laughed, enjoying her discomfort. He withdrew almost completely, leaving just the tip inside her, then surged in again even harder. Abby screamed out again, but this time the pain was a good pain. This was exactly what she had craved for so long, hard, rough sex and pure animal lust.

"Fuck me! Please!" she begged. She clamped herself around his cock, needing to feel every wonderful inch of it.

Burton then began to fuck her with hard, steady strokes; withdrawing out completely then slamming back into her with so much force the desk rattled. Abby screamed out each time he penetrated her; her body feeling like it was on fire and the pain almost indistinguishable from the pleasure. Their bodies slapped together, and Burton grunted and gasped his own pleasure, using his hands to keep her thighs apart so he could enter as deeply as possible.

Abby was only vaguely aware of Lester close by, but as she reached out to grasp the desk to anchor herself, she found his hard cock instead. As Burton continued his relentless pounding into her, she pumped Lester's cock with an almost equal ferocity.

After what felt like an eternity, Burton stopped with his cock buried inside her, pressing the tip of his cock against her cervix. Abby hoped he was allowing her to rest, she was exhausted and both their bodies were slick with sweat. She ached from the pounding, but she had to admit that she loved the torture of his cock stretching her to almost beyond her limits.

He withdrew, and indicated for Lester to take over. Abby whimpered, expecting – wanting – more of the same. However, Lester took her by the hand and led her to the chair by the desk. He sat down and urged Abby to straddle his lap facing him. She smiled, sinking herself down onto his long, hard shaft until he was completely buried inside her. His hands moved to her hips and Abby began to grind down onto him; the rough, coarse hair at the base of his cock rubbing against her swollen clitoris.

They found a rhythm, with Abby grinding down to meet Lester's upwards thrusts. This angle meant that each stroke he made hit a certain spot inside that made Abby gasp out loud. This was completely different to the hard fucking Burton had given her, but just as mind blowing. She gazed down into the dark, lust filled eyes and felt a need for more. She guided Lester's hands to her clitoris and he understood exactly what she wanted. Using both thumbs, he circled it as he thrust up into her harder and faster, skin slapping against skin.

Burton had got his breath back, and was now moving behind Abby. His hands moved swiftly over her body and down to the soft flesh of her ass. His fingers slid down the crease between her ass cheeks and then pushed against the tiny rosebud entrance. Abby gasped; she hadn't expected this but she was not complaining either. She screamed out as two fingers moved inside, gently fucking her ass in unison with Lester's thrusts inside her pussy.

"You like that, Abby?" Burton growled.

"Mmm!"

"Would you like my cock in there instead?"

Abby could only nod and whimper. This would be just another new experience to add to the list she'd had today. Lester stopped, keeping his cock buried inside, to allow Burton to get into position. The tip of his cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle and Abby braced herself for this new violation. Burton slid his arm around her waist to help guide her onto him, and Abby winced slightly at the burn she felt when he pushed in. Once he had passed the resistance, he entered her easily; sliding in until he was completely buried in her ass and Abby found it strangely pleasant.

"Fuck!" Abby breathed, biting her bottom lip. She had both her bosses' cocks buried deep inside her, and as they gave her time to adjust she could feel her muscles clenching and clamping around them, claiming them and joining all three as one. She'd never felt so full, so stretched and it was almost too much. When they started to move inside her, Abby could do nothing except enjoy it. They became a tangle of limbs, mouths, tongues as they built up pace and intensity.

Close to her final orgasm, Abby began to sob. Her body was quivering and her head spinning. She was unable to distinguish whose mouth was sucking her breast, or whose fingers were vigorously rubbing her sensitive clitoris – it didn't matter. She just wanted them to fuck her, and she demanded it – harder, deeper, faster... They both obliged, pounding in hard and all three struggled for air.

It was Lester that released first, panting and yelling "Abby!" as he flooded her pussy. He continued pounding, pumping his seed into her whilst he pulled her into a wet, hungry kiss. Abby's tongue tangled with his, her groin begin to flutter as she felt his warm semen pool inside her.

Burton let out a yell, grabbed her hips so hard he bruised her and exploded into her ass. "Fuck, Abby! That's so good!" She broke off her kiss with Lester to lean back and kiss Burton. He gave one final hard thrust into her and that was when Abby climaxed in a sobbing heap, supported by the bodies of her two lovers.

The orgasm was intense, it completely engulfed her. Her body shook violently for several moments; every nerve tingling and every muscle convulsing. She had two loads of cum in her stomach and now both her pussy and ass were filled and dripping with cum. Burton and Lester both withdrew from her slowly and began to adjust their clothing. Save for their flushed cheeks, neither looked like anything had happened. With a nod in acknowledgement, Lester left the office. Burton began to shuffle papers on his desk.

Abby sat for a few moments, her head reeling, her body aching, but feeling completely satisfied. Two was definitely better than one, and their years of experience was an advantage. It had been an awesome experience, and one Abby intended to repeat in the very near future – if Burton and Lester were up for it again.


End file.
